vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
126256-renown-farming
Content ---- ---- I'm a fan of Vet Outpost M-13, Vet Infestation and Vet Space Madness. | |} ---- ---- ---- That splorg part has ruined many a gold run for me. I'd gladly run Gauntlet every time because I actually somewhat enjoy it, but having to collect 20 isn't always possible. | |} ---- ---- wow thats actually pretty solid advice. I like it, will do it a bit if I get time tonight. | |} ---- Ok I will try to remember to post my "gold recipe" here when I get home. The expedition is basically putting a bunch of ingredients in a pot in a certain order and I've got a list that will give gold 100% of the time. | |} ---- There is also an achievement for this one. Making a dish even a skeech will find gross, I believe. | |} ---- ---- Can you elaborate on this? I love Perspective to death but I haven't been able to get it to point lines at those damned skulls. (Go. Hunt. Kill Skuls.) | |} ---- ---- Sure. Okay, it helps to just have a vet shiphand run you don't care much about, or just do it normal, no timer and you can wander around a bit and experiment. Get Perspective open. Either /perspective show or esc-click perspective. Helps to have a golden skull in your view just for testing purposes. Click "New Category" Run your mouse over the golden skull you can see, and make sure the tooltip popup says "Golden Skull". I'm pretty sure that's the name, but you know, can't hurt to verify me :-). In that first text field in the new category dialog box type "Golden Skull". Hit ENTER. That part is actually kind of important. I guess the LUA doesn't have a way to check a field's contents without that? I'm fuzzy on the specifics, but it's not the only addon I've seen using text fields that insists on having an enter. If you want to put this in one of Perspective's categories, in the second text field type "Quests" or "Miscellaneous" or whatever you want it to actually be filed under. I think I usually put it under Miscellaneous. You also don't have to do this step. But if you do change the text field, hit enter. Then I forget exactly if there's an "OK" button, or if you just click Perspective's "back" icon at the top. However, basically close the box. You should have Skulls now marked with a little icon marker, the inverted teardrop. The default I believe is blue with white lines. You can go back and customize this, but the color picking requires another addon. And that's about it. Finding the skulls the first few times in Gauntlet is kind of fun, but if you're just trying to get it done, the Perspective markers really help streamline it. | |} ---- ---- ---- You're a damn saint. Thanks dude, this worked perfectly! | |} ---- ---- ---- Not Fragment Zero, in which there is a nonexistent black box. | |} ---- Fun fact: The trick for Golden Skulls works for the Black Box too. | |} ---- ----